Cloud computing is generally becoming the platform of choice for businesses that want to reduce operating expenses and be able to scale resources rapidly. Eased automation, flexibility, mobility, resiliency, and redundancy are several other advantages of moving resources to the cloud. Many organizations are being introduced to cloud computing by building an on-premise Infrastructure-as-a-Service (IaaS) cloud, which delivers computing, storage, and networking resources to users. Clouds may be provided by different cloud providers and may have different cloud configuration parameters. The differences can relate to, for example, and not limited to, kernel configuration, network configuration, partitioning, service configuration, and authentication configuration. Enterprise system administrators typically need to manually define and configure virtual machines (VMs) according to the particular cloud configuration parameters. An enterprise may typically limit its use to one cloud provider because it may be difficult to manage the manual configuration for the various clouds. Conventional efforts are typically inefficient because an extensive amount of time and work is dedicated to defining and configuring VMs for different cloud environments.